The Journal of Sarah Mae Tiu
by Nokia93
Summary: Sarah meets a blonde stranger on the bus and sparks start to fly... my first story...


The Journal of Sarah Mae Tiu

**Chapter 1: The night before Hogwarts**

"Sarah!" "Yeah, mom?" Sarah responded. "Come 'ere." Sarah rushed down the stairs of her big home. Mom handed her a pink package. "What's this?" She unraveled the wrapper to find a journal covered with glitter. "Aw, mom. Thanks." She hugged her mom. "Anytime, hon. Get a good night's sleep. The Knight bus is picking you up tomorrow." Sarah went up to her room and flopped on her bed. She opened her journal and her green gel pen:

Wow, this journal is fabulous! I love it. Well, off to Hogwarts I go. Heard they have four Houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Anyway, I actually don't know what house I would want to be. Hogwarts, here I come!

Chapter 2: The ride 

"Sarah, get up!" Mom flipped the covers open. "H-huh?" Sarah looked at the window. "Mom! It's practically eight-thirty!" she protested. "Knight bus picks you up at nine-thirty, dear girl." Sarah dragged her sleepy self to her bathroom. After she took a bath, she packed lip-gloss, lavender bubble bath, three kinds of brushes and styling gel. At nine, she went downstairs to eat a bagel and juice. The Knight bus arrived at nine-thirty sharp. She put her belongings in it except for her duffel bag that contained: toothbrush, journal, green pen, flashlight and mirror. "Hey, Sarah, Stan's the name." the guy reached his hand out. "Hey, Stan." she greeted. "Well, bye, mom." she waved. She got in and saw an empty bed beside a guy who had blonde hair slicked up and constantly kept fixing his hair. She settled in and opened her duffel bag, got her journal and pen.

Wow, so boring so far. Well, it is quite fun lying in a bus that has beds instead of seats. It is quite comfortable actually. There is this guy beside me. Vain, I tell you, but very attractive. He is so cute, wonder what his name is...

Chapter 3: Hermione and the blonde stranger 

Sarah got off the bus and proceeded to the train station. The blonde guy was nowhere to be found. "Ugh! Where is he?" Sarah sighed. Hermione Granger was there. "I've heard about the girl." Sarah went over to her. "Hey, I'm Sarah," Hermione hugged Sarah. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." They rode the bus together. "What do you eat around here?" "Maybe some jellybeans with every flavor and chocolate frogs." Sarah frowned. "Eew…who eats that stuff?" "We do, Sarah." Hermione laughed. They munched on the pastries. The blonde boy came in. "Hey, Granger." "Hey, Draco. This is Sarah." Draco smiled at her. "Uh, uh, h-hey, Draco." Sarah stuttered. _Ugh, I'm acting so goofy!_ "Anyway, I need to do something." Sarah opened her notebook.

Draco Malfoy, hmm? Wow, that is so cool! I stuttered! That is so goofy of me! I wish he had forgotten about that. Aw, man! He's cuter than ever! GOAL: Have a straight conversation with him without acting like a total goof-off! G2G

"What are you writing?" Hermione asked. "Um, nothing." Sarah shut her notebook. "Well, thanks again, Draco. Bye." Hermione said. "What time are we arriving?" "At about nine. Oh dear! It's eight-thirty! Let's change, Sarah!" The girls rushed to the bathroom. "I like this thing." Sarah wrapped her hair in a bun. "Well, in that case, let's wait till we arrive." Sarah and Hermione arrived back at the compartment. A castle surprised Sarah!

Chapter 4: This feeling's like no other 

After they arrived at Hogwarts, Sarah was being sorted. "Ahh! You have a fancy! Well, I sort you in…SLYTHERIN!" Sarah smiled, yet she was puzzled. "What's Slytherin?" She saw Draco clapping for her. "Huh? I don't get this sorting thing." Sarah felt so embarrassed. "You're with me, Sarah." "Really!" Sarah felt so happy. "Wow, you express your joy quite publicly, Sarah. Queer yet cool." Draco commented. "Uh, yeah." she giggled. Draco suddenly felt something. He had never saw Sarah so beautiful. Sarah pulled her ribbon off, her hair unraveling with curls at the bottom. "Let's eat!" Sarah giggled. "Cute." "What is?" Sarah grinned. "Um, nothing. Sorry, I was just thinking out loud." Draco smiled back. When they broke off, Hermione approached her. "What was that about, Sarah?" "What, Hermione?" Sarah asked curiously. "Flirting with Draco." Hermione said in a know-it-all voice but yet smiling. "I was?" "Don't lie," Hermione playfully punched her. "Do you fancy him?" Sarah let out a smile. "Oh. My. Gosh. You do!" Hermione hugged her. "I am so happy for you, Sarah! Great job!" Sarah leered at her. "Bye and good luck!" Hermione giggled. Sarah went to Draco. "Hey," she tossed her hair. "Hey," Draco replied back. She got her mirror. She put lip shiner on her lips. On her mirror, she saw Draco staring. "Oh, Draco, you're so funny!" Sarah giggled. "Um, Sarah? Let's get a move on, shall we?" Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay," was all she said. When they entered the room, Sarah sat on the couch. "Draco, I want to tell you something." Draco sat beside her. "Yeah?" "There is this guy that I like. I can't just tell you right now. What should I do?" "I—um—can't answer that, sorry." Sarah smiled, yet not being able to believe that Draco couldn't answer that question when he had a reputation of being a girl magnet. "Anyway, I will see you later, Draco." Sarah tossed her hair at the side. The girl and boy broke apart, going into their bedrooms. Sarah opened her journal again:

Draco talked to me again...I'm so obsessed! I love him, dear journal! He is so sexy and hot! Burning! Whoops, gone too far! But he is! Then, I was flirting with him! I just FLIRTED? Impossible. Anyway, he is like the most amazing guy and I cannot stop talking about him!

"Uh, Sarah?" Draco called. Sarah turned and stood up. "Yes?" _Oh my gosh! He's TOTALLY sexy! And burning hot! _ "Want to join me for dinner?" "Yeah, sure." He was smiling a smile that Sarah couldn't stop staring at. The couple ate at the dining room and they slept.

Chapter 5: Draco's love 

"Hey, Blaise," Draco rushed over to him. "I have a question." Blaise looked up. "Shoot." he said. "What should I do? I have a HUGE crush on this girl and I am so tongue-tied," he began. "The girl is just ravishing, you know." He looked so dazed. "Uh, hello? Earth to Malfoy, wake up!" Blaise waved his hand over Draco's eyes. "Huh? Oh, sorry." Draco rushed over to Sarah. "Hey, Sarah." "Hey, yourself." Sarah giggled. _She's so cute!_ "Anyway, _Sarah_, let's get going, shall we?" "Yeah, good idea." Draco and Sarah set off for class. "Hermione, he's so—oh my gosh---hot!" Sarah sighed. Hermione laughed at her new best friend who was extremely in love. "Well, my lovestruck friend, it's never too late to ask him out to the Valentines' Day ball." Sarah stared at her. "Are you crazy, Hermione? That's like impossible!" "No, it isn't." "Yes, it is." Hermione looked over her shoulder. She saw Draco coming over to her. "Hermione? May I talk to Sarah in private?" "But of course, Malfoy." Hermione winked at Sarah. Sarah glanced at her unbelievably. Draco grasped her hand and pulled her to the wall. "Sarah, I was wondering if---" Draco began. "If what, Draco?" "I could, uh--- take you to the dance." Sarah smiled at him. "Sure, Draco. My pleasure." Sarah smiled again. "Uh, I got to go, thanks a lot, Sarah." Hermione gave her an "I told you so" look. "Sorry, didn't expect that."

Chapter 6: Liar, liar 

You will never believe this! I AM PRACTICALLY SCREAMING IN MYHEAD! Draco asked me out! OMG! I cannot believe it! I just cannot stop talking, AHHH! He asked me out! He asked me out! I don't believe it!

Today was the day before the V-Day dance. Sarah was just awestruck. _Did Draco just ask me out?_ she asked herself. "Hey, Sarah. 'Morning." Draco smiled. "Back at ya, Draco." When she entered the bathroom, Pansy Parkinson, a Draco-dizzy girl, pulled him to the wall. "I want you to take me out, Draco," she demanded. "I want to go out with you, not that silly girl, Sarah." "I AM going to take her out, Pansy, for your information." "Fine, Draco, maybe next time." Pansy sighed. "Really, Pansy?" Draco asked. "Yeah, a promise is a promise." Pansy smiled. Draco waved goodbye and left the room. When Sarah came out, Pansy approached her. "Hey, Sarah. Want to know a secret?" "What is it?" "But you swear you wouldn't tell, right?" "Yes, I promise." "Draco DOESN'T want to take you out." Pansy lied. "Really." Sarah rolled her eyes. "It's true, Sarah. He's just covering up the fact that he hates you. You are a nuisance to his life, I quote him. Sorry, but it's true." Sarah felt a pang of nausea swarming her body. "Okay, fine." Sarah snapped. "Are you okay?" Pansy pretended to sympathize. "Yeah, I am." Sarah ran to her room. _Perfect, _Pansy thought evilly._ I'm going to have Draco all to myself._

Hey journal.

I feel so hurt right now. I thought Draco liked me. You know what? I'm so sorry that I feel so angry right now. I'm just not in the mood. I don't actually feel like writing right now, no offense.

Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She went out of her bedroom and drank water. "Hey, Sarah. Ready for tomorrow?" Sarah looked at him coldly. "No, I'm not, sorry." Sarah retorted. "What's wrong with you?" Draco felt angry. "I thought I was annoying, Draco. Why did you ask me out?" Sarah cried. "I NEVER said that, Sarah. You are such a LIAR." "Oh, so now I'm lying! Don't try, Draco. I know because I got it from Pansy Parkinson." Draco gasped. "All true, right? Sorry, I'm not showing up tomorrow. Go out with Pansy for all I care!" she ran out of the room. "You snitch! I hate you, Pansy! Why did you do such a thing!" Draco sneered. "Because of Sarah, Draco!" Pansy flew into a fury. "You loved her like she was the only girl on earth!" "Because I do!" Draco stormed out. Little did he know that Sarah was listening and she suddenly felt guilty. Pansy was a liar. "I feel so guilty right now. I should find him." She ran to the river near the woods and found him there, throwing rocks. She hid behind the trees. "Sarah had to believe that liar. Sarah's the only girl I will love. I wish I could tell her that. If only she was here…" Draco told himself. "But I am."

**Chapter 7: When there was me and you**

"Who said that?" Draco asked. "Me, Draco. I did." He turned to see Sarah walking toward him. "Oh, it's you." Draco turned away. "Look, Draco, I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I had said." "What makes you think I will forgive you?" Draco asked. "Look, I am so dumb for falling for Pansy's lie. I am a klutz, okay? I don't think you will ever love me. I am not the spotlight starlet you expect in all girls. I am a different girl. I am not--" "Sarah," Draco cut her off. "I don't care." "H-huh?" "Yeah, I don't. But, I still don't see why I need to forgive you," Draco said flatly. "After all, you believed somebody I hate, and it's very hurtful to know that you don't trust me." Then, Draco covered his mouth. "Ouch, it hurts!" he howled. "Oh, Draco! What's wrong?" Sarah asked. "I- I am okay, just leave me alone!" Draco screamed. Sarah's eyes welled up with tears. "I am so sorry I ever met you, Draco Malfoy!" Sarah cried. "I just wish I could tell you something. But, I can't!" That moment left Draco feeling guilty. Sarah darted for the castle. She ran up the common room and bumped into Hermione along the way. "Hey, Sarah!" Hermione chirped. "Are you okay?" "Just leave me alone, Hermione. I can handle this love sickness by myself this time." Sarah ran upstairs and opened the common room. She saw rain pouring hard. "Oh no! Draco!"

**Chapter 7: Inconsiderate**

Sarah thought hard. _Should I save him or should I not_? He was very inconsiderate. _Always look out for others, may they be mean or good. _"Mom's rule." Sarah sighed. Sarah got her coat and ran to him. "Hey! I have a coat!" she yelled. "It's about time, Sarah," Draco snapped. "I'm freezing to death." Sarah just felt like blowing up. She ran again. "Moron." Sarah felt so cold and hurt. When he came up, Sarah was drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey," Draco put her coat on the chair. "What?" Sarah responded icily. "Uh, thanks." "Whatever." was all she said. "Um, so, see you at the dance." "I'm not going." "WHAT?" Draco screeched. "I don't go with rude men, okay?" Draco looked so crushed. "Okay, fine." Draco went outside.

**Chapter 8: Where are you?**

The next day, Sarah woke up to a rainy Saturday. "Morning, Draco." No response. "D-Draco? This is _NOT_ funny." No response. "Where are you?" "Haven't you heard? Draco's gone." Gregory Goyle, Draco's friend, declared. "What! No way!" Sarah screamed. "W-where is he, Goyle?" "I don't know." Sarah felt faint. "Oh, no! The dance!" Sarah grabbed her stuff and rushed downstairs. "Hermione? Have you seen Draco?" "No, he's gone!" "Whoa! It's true, then?" Sarah's eyes filled with tears. "Sadly, yes. I am so sorry, Sarah." That night, Sarah felt so heartbroken. She didn't eat much and she felt so sick. As she got up, she accidentally left her journal on the table. Hermione secretly got it and stuffed it in her bag. "Draco Malfoy! I know you're here somewhere." "Yeah, I am." Draco yelled behind a tree. "You left Sarah sick, Draco." Hermione reported. "She deserves it, Hermione. She said she wouldn't show up at this dance in the first place." "Let me read to you something." Hermione opened Sarah's journal. Out flew a piece of paper. " 'Draco… Ahh… that name sounds like heaven! He's so hot! Yeah, but that's one thing. I felt so crushed when he was so inconsiderate. I felt so happy when he asked me out! The one and only man I will ever love. He's the sweet, funny and understanding Draco.'" Hermione read. "But why was she rude to me?" "Uh, because you were rude to her." Draco thought hard. _How can I win her back_?

**Chapter 9: Winning her back**

Sarah was crying. Hard. "Where are you?" Sarah cried. "I am so sorry," she sobbed. "I wish you would come back. Oh, Draco! I miss you!" Sarah grabbed her books and studied. "I want to say something in front of your face." She opened her journal:

Please, Draco! Come back! I really am sick right now. Ugh... I am so sick. (Sigh) I wish he would come back.

Knock! Knock! "Who's there?" A note slipped through the door. She stood up and picked it up. She opened the paper:

Sarah, please open the door.

"Fine." she whispered to herself. She opened the knob and in came Draco. "Uh, hey." he whispered. "Hi." she whispered back. "Are you feeling all right?" "Uh, yeah." Sarah tossed her head as she welcomed him into her room. He settled on a couch and he looked tired. " 'Night, Sarah." "Uh, wait. You can sleep on the couch if you want." She put in a pillow and blanket. "Uh, thanks." Draco smiled weakly. He slept immediately. In the middle of the night, Sarah woke up. "Draco?" "Hmm?" "Oh, night." The next day, Draco woke her up. "Huh? What's up?" "Uh, I-I, uh…" he stuttered. "Well…?" "Take you out." he blurted. "Really? Okay." In the afternoon, Sarah rushed to Hermione. "I need your help."

**Chapter 10: The Date**

"OH MY GOSH! Really?" Hermione shrieked. "Yeah," she smiled. Hermione looked at her. "Hmm… I have the perfect dress." She grasped Sarah's hand and took her to the Gryffindor common room. "Oh, Hermione! I-I…" "No problem." Sarah received a pink silk cocktail dress, black wedges and diamond earrings. She ironed her hair as well. At six, she slipped on a black coat and rushed downstairs. "Sarah?" Draco was holding a rose and he was wearing a suit. The girl turned. "Hey," "I-is that you?" "Yes, why?" "Y-you look…stunning." "Thanks," she reddened. "It doesn't look too lavish?" Draco shook his head. "Oh, well, let's go." Sarah smiled. "Uh, okay." They went to Ritz Elite. "Well? How does your food taste like?" "It's great. You're so sweet for taking me out on this date, Draco." She reached for his hand and held it. Draco reddened. After they ate, they headed for the park. "W-wow, the temperature's kind of low." Draco wrapped his arm around her. "Better?" (Sigh) "Yeah…" her voice trailed off. They sat on one of the park benches. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Sarah asked, dazed. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did. I wish you would forgive me." He handed her a rose. "Here, well, I better be going." "D-Draco, wait." He turned. "Don't go. I'm having a lot of fun being with you." Sarah held her hand out. "Please." Draco took it. They went home. "Thanks for taking me out, Draco. You're so sweet, as always." Sarah smiled. "Well, goodnight." Draco gave her a kiss on her lips. Sarah felt like she was on Cloud Nine. "I better take this day down."

Hey, sorry for not writing in you for so long. Guess what? I had a date with Draco Malfoy! Yes, dear journal, THE Draco Malfoy. Well, he brought me to the restaurant and he wrapped his arm around me when we walked in the park! Oh, I could just faint! I'm TOTALLY in love! And...the best part is... he kissed me! Ahh... his lips are so hot! Well, later!

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Hey, Sarah." Draco smiled. "Hey, Draco." "I just loved that date yesterday. I still keep thinking about it."


End file.
